Harry Styles (album)
Harry Styles is the eponymous debut studio album by English singer and songwriter Harry Styles. The album was released on 12 May 2017, through Columbia Records and Styles' own label, Erskine Records.billboard.com - Album details The record has been described by various music publications as a collection of soft rock, rock, Britpop and pop. It was preceded by the release of its lead single, "Sign of the Times", while "Two Ghosts" and "Kiwi" served as the second and third singles, respectively. Background and release During June of 2016, Styles signed a recording contract with Columbia Records as a solo artist. Numerous songs written by Styles have been registered but are yet to be confirmed. It is rumoured that he has been working with the likes of Ringo Star, Paul McCartney, Elton John, Johnny McDaid of Snow Patrol, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Meghan Trainor, Bruno Mars, Max Martin, Irish band Kodaline and Ryan Tedder. Rumours have been going around that Harry will release his album during February, around the time of the 2017 Grammy Awards. lifestyle.com - Rumoured release date Columbia Records CEO Rob Stringer stated that Harry's album will be released soon, calling it "authentic". twitter.com - Columbia CEO British singer and Styles's good friend Ed Sheeran stated that he has heard some of Harry's songs, saying they were great. There are also rumours of his album sounding like classic British rock bands, with comparisons to Queen and David Bowie. yahoo.com - Genre rumours Styles's announced the name of the album and the release date via his social media accounts on April 13, 2017. twitter.com - Album detail It was released on May 12, 2017. Tracklist.jpg Harry Styles: Behind the Album A documentary to coincide with the album was announced and was released on May 15, 2017 through Apple Music. The documentary talks about Harry Styles's process and thoughts during the making of his album as well as his experience in being in the group One Direction. Apple Music Presents – Harry Styles Behind the Album – Apple Singles *"Sign of the Times" was announced as the lead single from the album on March 31, 2017 on Styles's Twitter account. twitter.com - Harry's tweet It was released on April 7, 2017. The music video was directed by Woodkid. *"Two Ghosts" was announced as the second single from the album. It was released to radio on August 8, 2017. *"Kiwi" was announced as the third single from the album. It was released to radio on October 31, 2017. The music video was directed by Us. Harry Styles - Sign of the Times Harry Styles - Two Ghosts (live in studio) Harry Styles - Kiwi Promotional Singles *"Sweet Creature" was released as a promotional single on May 2, 2017. Commercial Performance The album debuted atop the UK Albums Chart with first-week sales of almost 57,000 copies, and becomes the second One Direction member to land at number 1 solo album, following Zayn's Mind of Mine in April 2016. officialcharts.com - Charts It also debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200 with 230,000 album-equivalent units, of which 193,000 were pure album sales. billboard.com - Billboard charting position Track List References Category:Albums Category:Solo Albums Category:2017 releases